the definition of youth (Reupload)
by creek632
Summary: When Tweek comes to a realisation he's an adult. (Characters are 18)
1. Chapter 1

01.

The first time Tweek came to a halting realisation that he is, truly, getting older was not the time he saw how dense his eyebags were. Instead, it came to him like a wave – slowly but impactful it is.

He was in class fiddling with the hems of his green shirt.

From the public address system in school, and told the higher authority, 'graduation ceremony for students of grade 12′, everyone started hollering words of anticipation. Tweek Tweak regarded it without care, because it only meant everyone was leaving him and that's all to the promotion.

He wanted to leave class immediately like he always did: fast, reckless, imprudent. There was only five minutes till the clock reminded everyone that the period had ended, and it was time to leave class. His educator gave them the last few minutes to chatter as they pleased, for school's ending and everyone is deserving of a break (including the teacher too).

Tweek sat restlessly, legs twitching up and down. There was four more minutes, he can wait. He tried to relax, ended up focusing too much on relaxing that he cannot relax because he's forcing himself to relax. He clicked his tongue, annoyed at himself for being unable to remain calm, annoyed that he was reminded that everybody was going to abandon him, annoyed that he had not noticed that he's to his last few drip of coffee (and damn, that's the worst out of the three).

A hand that were not his own two rested on his tensed shoulders, causing him to flinch upright. Startling a gasp, Tweek's head promptly turned around to look at whoever it was whom caused the pinkening embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Oh," Tweek scratched the back of his head, eyes closed as he sighed in full relief. It was Craig Tucker, someone he's familiar with. Was Craig going to wish him a 'good luck, thanks for everything, we'll probably never see each other again, it was fun knowing you'? The thought is unsettling, and Craig isn't speaking up presently, which only confirmed Tweek's suspicion further.

"C-Craig, you're, _er_ , staring." He wasn't sure how to break the awkward silence between them, but the other's stoic and cool personality made Tweek unsure if it felt unnerving or reassuring.

"Sorry." Craig responded, shifting his eyes to the chair beside Tweek. He took a seat and settled down, one leg criss-crossed over the other; he lay his head on a supporting hand and stared at Tweek's olive coloured eyes with his own dark blue ones.

Tweek found it intimidating, soothing, dull and hypnotising all the same time – he cannot help but reciprocate the gaze. Then unexpectedly, it was Craig who broke off their 'staring contest' first. The other gave a cough, looking at everywhere but his eyes. Tweek sort of feels violated, but it wasn't in a bad way.

Two more minutes.

"Anyway, I'm hosting a party," Craig said, finally settling on looking at the themos on Tweek's table, "wanna come? It's tomorrow. After school."

"Eh? Me?" Tweek tilted his head to the side, with an eyebrow quirked as he contemplates whether or not he should go. Either he's finally starting to hear things or Craig Tucker, the coolest of the cool, invited him to a party hosted by himself.

"Why wouldn't it be you?"

In that moment, Tweek Tweak felt a special connection between the two. Until Craig had to chip in a quick 'it's for the graduation party, yeah?', nevertheless one can always cling onto hope.

"I'll defini–"

The bell rung before he gave a proper answer, but Tucker knew what Tweek meant to say, and gave a nod before heading off.

 **A/N:** Im screaming what the hell happened before,,,,, uhhh actually the story was completed but i didnt fully save it so ill upload the rest tomorrow rest in piss


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** i was gonna get to the point and get Tweek to go the party but like, i want u guys to see his true emotions

/

02.

There were two definite things Tweek Tweak liked.

One of them were parties - they filled him with peace, the noise that people take up the room with what would of been an empty and dead spot has him with reassurance, that no one would forget about him - everyone was alive and there. The next thing he liked was Craig Tucker - his more mellow nature brings peace to Tweek's mind, so much that sometimes he realises he stops shaking with nervousness; he doesn't know why he stops fidgeting, but he likes being at that tranquil state. And even if that is an absurd reason to like someone, Tweek thinks that love doesn't need a proper explaination - to know you want to be with that someone for the rest of your life is good enough.

Actually, there were three definite things Tweek liked - how can he exclude coffee from the two? Besides, he wouldn't be the man he is today without java (may it be in a good or bad way, he doesn't care).

Then again, if he were to sort out what he liked from most to least, it wouldn't be much of a tough descision to make.

The answer is obvious: coffee, Craig, parties. However it didn't change the reality that Tweek chooses Craig Tucker, a single man, over a group of people.

He chooses Craig because he's admirable, with how stoic his features seem, how he probably doesn't care about what people thought of him - compared to Tweek he was so much cooler.

He chooses Craig because the way he flips people off was endearing.

He chooses Craig because he's sweeter than coffee.

He chooses Craig because when the world is raining it's his blue eyes that reminded Tweek that there's always sunshine.

He chooses Craig because the first time he saw the boy take off his hat his heart did more than a flip.

He chooses Craig because, well, Craig is Craig. Was there anymore to it?

God, save him from being a lovesick idiot, because that's too fucking gay.


End file.
